Field of the Invention
The invention relates to knives, specifically non-folding knives which have a fixed blade attached to a curved pistol grip-like handle. The invention is specifically used as a close quarter combat fighting knife.
Related Background Art
The use of knives or other edged or blade instruments are commonly used as a fighting weapon for self defense, military use or application by special services soldiers. Edged weapons are older than most fighting weapons and predates the age of firearms. Most edged weapons are comprised of relatively straight blades whose handle is part of a single tang which is used in the formation or construction of the edged weapons. A handle for a single or double edged fighting blade is typically inline with the tip of the blade being coaxial with the center line of the blade itself. However, these traditionally styled or shaped fighting blades require the user to grasp the blade such that in a normal, comfortable stance, the blade will be pointed either up or down as a user extends his arm forward with the user's hand clasping the knife handle in a conventional position and naturally extended fist pointed in line with the arm and wrist.
Because of this, techniques used in training for combat operatives and individuals learning self defense with an edged weapon are taught in a fashion which is less effective, comfortable and natural than that person who may have handled a firearm which uses a pistol grip-like appendage from the weapon. Many people are used to pointing a pistol or certain types of rifles or other firearms that use a pistol grip. The grip is typically angled away from the center line of the firing end of the firearm which projects the bullet towards the intended target. For many people who have been trained with firearms for self defense or military use, it is a normal and natural progression to point a pistol or a rifle with a pistol grip at the intended target in a natural stance.
Knives and other edged weapons typically do not present this type of ergonomic situation to the user. Accordingly, it would be more natural for a user to have an edged weapon or a knife which presents a pistol grip-like handle such that the point of the weapon can be thrust forward toward the intended target while the user is maintaining a natural and comfortable grip, much like the grip of a small side arm or pistol that the user may already be comfortable in using.
More particularly, it would be desirable to design an edged fighting weapon which can be handled by the user in a manner or fashion simulating the drawing of, and thrusting forward of a pistol handgun so that muscle memory and training techniques will be familiar to the user. Many military training programs including special forces, law enforcement special operations and the SWAT teams, and self defense security training frequently spend considerable time on teaching the fundamentals of drawing a pistol from a side holster, bringing it up towards the chest and thrusting outward to point the weapon at the target. It would be desirable to capitalize on such well known training techniques and translate those techniques to an effective use of an edged fighting weapon so that in high stress situations a trained user could rely on both pistol drawing and pointing and manual hand to hand combat techniques and apply them directly to the operation of an edged fighting weapon.
Most knives, whether a combat or fighting knife, a kitchen knife or other similar implement, have in common the same parts. Beginning at the farthest end of the knife from what would be considered a handle, the tip of the knife is the forward part of the knife and includes the knife point. While the tip is used for detailed or delicate cutting, the knife point is a part of the knife where the edge and the spine come together and is used for piercings such as in a forward thrusting action when using the knife. The edge of a knife is the cutting part of the blade and typically extends from the point to the heel of the knife. The heel is the rear part of the edge opposite the point discussed above.
Some knives can have an area called the spine which is the top of the knife blade opposite the knife's sharp edge. However, many combat or defensive knives, such as in the present invention, have an edge added to both sides of the blade extending from the point all the way to the heel. The bolster of a knife is the band that joins the blade of the knife to its handle. A bolster can provide balance to the knife and also helps protect the hand from getting in the way of the knife's edge by limiting travel of the hand sliding forward when it is grasping the handle. The tang is the part of the blade that extends into the handle of the knife. The tang is typically the surface to which the handle attaches to the blade that allows a comfortable grip. Quality knives of better design have a single tang in which the tang is actually the same piece of steel or other metal used to fabricate the entire knife from point to butt. The butt is the end of the handle of the knife at the opposite location on the knife from the point. Some knives have scales which are the part of the knife that creates a comfortable handle wrapped about the tang. Scales sometimes are made of synthetic material or wood as one might see in a traditional knife. Two scales are typically attached to the tang with rivets on either side to create a grip around the handle. Some knives forego separate scales and fashion the tang to have an integrated handle allowing a firm grip. Some knives incorporate a cross guard or hand guide to protect the fingers holding the knife in a hand.
The many different styles of edged weapons and fighting knives do not yield or demonstrate an edged fighting weapon which will allow a user to more readily learn self defense tactics or military techniques in using edged weapons that are similar to any experience that user has with a firearm. What is needed is a new design in an edged weapon to allow the application of a more natural pointing and thrusting instinct of the user such that the user may be taught more quickly and more effectively to use an edged weapon in very close quarters combat.